Not Applicable
Personal emergency response systems (PERS) are known by which a subscriber can communicate with a remote center in response to an emergency condition. One such system is known as the LIFELINE system and includes a home communicator having a speakerphone and coupled to a telephone line. The subscriber can actuate the home communicator to cause the automatic dialing of a central response center to signify an emergency condition. The response center can attempt to speak with the subscriber over the speakerphone and can also summon appropriate help to respond to the emergency call. Actuation of the communicator can be by a control button on the communicator as well as remotely via a wireless control worn by the subscriber. The communicator provides periodic reminders to the subscriber in response to which the subscriber must actuate a reset button to signify receipt of the reminder. In the absence of a response to the reminder, the communicator causes dialing of the response center and report of the missed response.
Apparatus is also known for providing timed reminders to a user to take pills or other medications at prescribed times. These type of devices are similar to alarm clocks times. These type of devices are similar to alarm clocks in that an alarm is sounded at a predetermined time to indicate to the user a need to take some type of action in response to the alarm.
The present invention provides a personal emergency response system having a home communicator with fully integrated capabilities to provide messages and reminders on a timed basis for the well being, safety and comfort of the subscriber as well as providing the emergency response capabilities of present systems.
The invention may be embodied in a small tabletop device which can include a speakerphone and other telephone functions and which is plugged into the telephone line at the subscriber""s home or other facility. The unit includes microprocessor-based circuitry including an internal clock and data storage for containing control and message information. Data storage can be via a digital storage chip such as an EPROM.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, greeting messages are stored in memory in a voice familiar to the subscriber. Reminders are also stored in memory for selected purposes such as medication reminders, reminders to perform particular medical tests, reminders to call certain individuals, etc. The invention also contemplates the maintenance of information for reordering of medications or other items.
The invention serves as an interactive attendant for the subscriber by which the subscriber can have an increased sense of security in the ability to summon help in the event of an emergency, and in being provided with timely reminders in the course of daily activities.
Reminders can be provided on a daily, weekly or other periodic basis, and can also be provided on a one-time basis. The system can also include a video interface to provide visual as well as audible interaction via a telephone link. The invention can also include temperature monitoring via a temperature sensor and provide an alarm announcement or other indication in the event of temperature falling outside of normal limits. The system may also be coupled to a smoke alarm to provide an alarm indication in the event of smoke detection.
The system may also include an attendance-tracking feature by which home care personnel must log in such as via the telephone keypad or by other personal identification. The system stores the login time and identification of the attendant. The system may also be embodied in a separate unit that is connectable to a PERS system and/or to a telephone. This separate unit may be portable and pluggable into a telephone jack or into a cell phone.